Not Fooling Anyone
by purrpickle
Summary: Collaboration with kingcyrus. Santana likes to think she's got the skills to have fun with her girlfriend without their parents being any wiser. Pezberry, one-shot, and rated M for M-ish.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alright. This is my collaboration fic with kingcyrus for day five of Pezberry Week 2: Subtlety Fail, and it's only a month and two days late! XD

* * *

Santana didn't make her move until they had already ordered and received their drinks. Wrapping her hand around Rachel's underneath the table, Santana resisted the attempt her girlfriend made to lace their fingers together. Instead, turning her lips up, looking at Rachel out of the corners of her eyes, Santana drew her palm over to press securely between her legs. "That's right," she continued her conversation with Rachel's dad, acutely hearing Rachel's tight, intake of air and barely stifled moan in the back of her throat, "I've gotten some offers from a couple of colleges, but I'm keeping my options open for the meantime."

"And you, Rachel?" Maribel asked, "I know you've got a thousand places fighting for you."

"Quite. A few in New York, one or two in California. Like Santana, I'm keeping my options as open as possible for as long as I can. I do not want to end anything prematurely." Santana had been taking a drink when Rachel maneuvered their hands away and to her lap, then up her skirt, choking on the sweet tea when she realized the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear. "Santana? Are you alright?"

Leaning forward, Santana glared at her girlfriend out the corner of her eye, doing her best to continue breathing. "I'm fine. I just inhaled an..." she slowly, teasingly stroked her fingers down along Rachel's inner thigh, just shy of where Rachel tried to lead her, "Ice cube."

Rachel smiled sweetly, bringing her hand to rub the girl's back, nails digging as they dragged up and down. "Don't choke on my account." Occupied with glaring at each other, neither teen noticed their parents share a glance.

Hiram pointedly cleared his throat. "That's wonderful girls. I know I speak for all of us when I say we're proud of the young women you're becoming."

Rachel and Santana smiled in response, waiting until the adults started conversing amongst themselves to up the game.

"So..." Santana breathed into her ear, "What are you thinking about right." She pushed her fingers farther up Rachel's skirt, "Now?"

"How much I want to take you against this table, our parents be damned," Rachel stated boldly, smirking at the shudder she felt flow through her girlfriend's body, only to have to clench her teeth to hold back the gasp when Santana brushed purposefully against her.

"I'm liking this no underwear thing," she whispered, straightening and reaching for her sweet tea when her father addressed her, "Sorry?"

"I said did you two want dessert after this? I'm in the mood for strawberries for some reason."

Maribel rolled her eyes, smiling. "Dear, we haven't even ordered our food yet. Maybe you can find some sort of strawberry entree."

"Come now, Maribel!" Leroy said, grinning all the while. "It's never too early to be thinking about dessert. The main course is delicious but dessert really makes the meal." To the teens' horror, their fathers high-fived with a cheer.

Slowly removing her straw from her mouth, Santana exchanged a mortified glance with Rachel. "Right. Okay." Taking her hand from under Rachel's skirt, she stood up, turning around and offering it to Rachel, "Why don't we go freshen up before we catch the ridiculousness?" She quirked an eyebrow at her mother, "Gets me some 'sticks?"

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Santana curled her hands around Rachel's hips, pulling her back into her and what she was packing.

"Mmm, someone seems eager," Rachel breathed.

Santana kissed Rachel's neck. "Can you blame me? Do you really want to make me wait until tonight?"

"You know I can hold out longer than you."

"Says the girl without panties." Santana smirked against her skin, massaging her hips as she thrust forward shallowly.

Rachel's nails dug into the back of her hands. "Is that a complaint I hear?" she grinded back and down to accentuate her point. "San... I can't believe you did this."

"You sound like you wouldn't enjoy me fucking you against this wall."

Rachel shuddered. "We don't have time," she groaned, raising her chin to coax her girlfriend into a deep, needy kiss.

"And who's fault is that?" Santana whispered against her lips, pushing them together a heartbeat later. "Give me one good reason why I can't make you cum right here, right now?" She moved one hand up, splaying along Rachel's belly. Her fingers barely dipped under the waistline of her skirt.

Swallowing, dropping her head back to rest on Santana's shoulder, Rachel moaned when Santana curled her fingers, inching farther down.

"You're trembling," Santana murmured huskily, "Under my fingers. Are you as wet as I think you are?"

"I'm..." Rachel gasped, curling her fingers around the back of Santana's neck, her other hand tightening around Santana's, "I'm surprised you didn't feel it back at th-the booth."

Santana pressed her lips into the side of Rachel's face. "I did," she husked, bowing her head to nip the top of her ear, enjoying the sound that left Rachel's mouth, "And I could swear you've been wet since you left the house, haven't you?"

Rachel kissed her again, turning in her grasp, now nestled against one of Santana's breasts. "You know what not wearing underwear does to me. And then..." Trailing her hand down Santana's neck and chest, she stopped at the waistband of Santana's slacks. "This."

Smirking, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist, Santana used the new leverage to pull Rachel's hip and upper thigh into her pelvis while finally sliding down to cup Rachel fully. "Yes... You so want this..."

Opening her mouth, Rachel had just managed a low keening of Santana's name as her fingers slid through slick folds when sudden knocking at the bathroom door caught them both by surprise.

Santana sighed, laughing softly, resting her forehead on Rachel's. Slowly removing her hand from Rachel's skirt, she didn't miss the opportunity to glide a finger just shy of where she knew the brunette wanted it, smirking cheekily at the following glare.

* * *

"You girls alright? You were gone for a while."

Santana waved a hand dismissively. "No big, Papa Berry. We had to give you guys enough time to remember that you're our parents and are therefore not allowed to be hip and cool. Ooh! Sticks!"

Rachel smiled indulgently at her girlfriend as she fell upon the hapless pieces of bread, a look of bliss on her face. "More or less what she said."

"Santí, you are not an animal," her father drawled, rolling his eyes. She mimicked the motion but sat up straight, taking smaller, dainty bites just to prove that she could.

"I am when the situation suits me," she replied, shooting the slowly reddening Rachel a sly grin, sneaking her hand under Rachel's skirt again.

Cutting off a deep breath of air, Rachel picked up her glass of water.

Hiram took a calm sip of his tea. When he put it down, he quietly cleared his throat, stating blandly, "I don't know who you girls think you're fooling but you are not being subtle at all."

Both teens froze, Rachel snapping her legs shut in shock, which made Santana have to stifle a gasp of pain. "Rachel," she hissed. Wincing, Rachel opened her legs far enough for Santana to pull her hand back. She gave her girlfriend a quick apologetic look before they went back to eyeing their parents in horror.

Hiram shook his head. "We know," he continued.

"We do? Know what?" Leroy asked.

Maribel snickered, hiding her secretive smile in her wine glass. "I thought I taught you better than that dear." She shook her head in mock disappointment as she sighed loudly, "But points for originality."

"Taught her what? Originality?" Augusto muttered. He and Leroy glanced at each other, obviously confused.

"Don't worry about it dear," their spouses chimed in unison.

"I have never been more mortified in my life," Rachel groused, hiding her face in her hands.

"What about Nationals in New York?"

"This is a very close second."

Maribel set her chin on her palm, studying her daughter. "Well, was it worth it?"

A large, wide smirk stretching across her face, Santana nodded. "It definitely will be."


End file.
